


We were born to run

by emme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore non dorme, ma se dorme sta molto attento a non sognare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were born to run

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** emme
> 
> **Fandom:** Doctor Who
> 
> **Titolo:** We were born to run
> 
> **Personaggi:** Eleven, River Song,
> 
> **Riassunto:** Il Dottore non dorme, ma se dorme sta molto attento a non sognare.
> 
> **Rating:** Pg13
> 
> **WordS:** 2.100 circa (W)
> 
> **Generi:** Introspettivo, Romantico, Drammatico.
> 
> **Avvisi:** Het
> 
> **Note:** Perché si è parlato tanto degli incubi del Dottore, ma ben poco di quelli di River.
> 
> **Beta:** Geilie, alla velocità della luce!

 

**We were born to run**

 

  


Together Wendy, we can live with the sadness   
I’ll love you with all the madness in my soul   
Someday, girl, I don’t know when we’re gonna get to that place   
Where we really want to go and we’ll walk in the sun   
But till then trumps like us baby we were born to run

**Born to run – Bruce Springsteen**

**  
**

Quando il Dottore dormiva gli incubi non si presentavano. Oh, erano sempre là, acquattati nella parte inconscia della sua mente, pronti a saltare fuori e a chiedere il conto per tutti i pensieri mai conclusi, per ogni fuga ben progettata, ma il Dottore aveva imparato a dormire il minimo indispensabile, a chiudere la mente e gli occhi, a riposare senza cadere completamente nell’incoscienza.

Il Dottore era diventato talmente bravo a scappare che riusciva ad evitare persino i suoi incubi.

Non che ne andasse realmente fiero, ma doveva ammettere che in certe occasioni riuscire a rimanere concentrato anche nel dormiveglia si era rivelato molto utile, perfino all’interno del campo protettivo della TARDIS.

Ebbene, lui riusciva in quel piccolo miracolo di auto-protezione, lui e, be’, praticamente nessun altro essere in tutto l’universo. Almeno non in quella linea temporale.    
Il che era anche il motivo per cui il Dottore se ne stava in piedi a braccia incrociate, le labbra strette e gli occhi puntati sul volto contratto di River che si agitava nel letto, incapace di svegliarsi.

Che River fosse normalmente soggetta a incubi il Dottore lo sapeva bene, prima di tutto perché chiunque con un passato del genere ne avrebbe sofferto, e poi perché lui stesso ne era stato più volte testimone durante le notti che passavano insieme, quelle in cui lei riusciva a dormire e il Dottore si limitava a cercare di non pensare troppo a quello che stava facendo.

Tuttavia quella circostanza era più preoccupante soprattutto per il fatto che lui, il Dottore, la Tempesta Imminente, non poteva fare niente per impedirle di sognare.

«Vi avevo detto di lasciar perdere, Dottore. È un posto pericoloso» disse a quel punto qualcuno, alle sue spalle.

Il Dottore si voltò, lentamente, le mani contratte e gli occhi rabbiosi. Davanti a lui c’era una creatura che in tutto e per tutto rassomigliava ad un essere umano, se non fosse stato per il terzo occhio, proprio in mezzo alla fronte. «Non puoi fare niente?» domandò con tono quanto più gentile riuscì a produrre. Dopotutto non era colpa dell’alieno se River stava in quelle condizioni.

La colpa, come sempre, era sua.

River avrebbe detto qualcosa come: “non è vero, dolcezza, ho deciso io di venire con te!”. E per un po’ lui si sarebbe consolato, pensando che alla fine River non aveva bisogno di una balia e che aveva tutto il diritto di fare le proprie scelte.   
Ma River se ne stava distesa su quel letto, piangente, e non poteva consolarlo in nessun modo.

«Non posso fare niente. Il veleno deve essere espulso autonomamente. Ci vorranno forse tre giorni e non deve essere per nessuna ragione svegliata» spiegò la creatura, lisciandosi il severo abito monastico verde cupo. Aveva la testa completamente rasata e il Dottore per un attimo si perse nell’osservare i movimenti autonomi di quel terzo occhio in mezzo ad essa.

«D’accordo» disse alla fine, sconfitto. «D’accordo. Allora io starò con lei.»

Prese una sedia e la sbatté con malagrazia accanto al letto, si accomodò, chiuse gli occhi e portò le mani ai lati della testa della donna.

In fondo aveva ogni diritto di sfuggire ai propri incubi, ma quelli di River erano tutt’altra faccenda.

  


***

  


Il buio è denso come una caramella sciolta al sole e avvolge tutto, senza lasciare modo di respirare.

Il Dottore apre la bocca per chiamare, ma dalle sue labbra non esce alcun suono. Sgrana gli occhi e si guarda intorno senza poter vedere niente, nemmeno la punta della proprie scarpe, nemmeno le proprie dita.

Fa un passo avanti, esitante, e scopre che il pavimento in effetti c’è, e sembra di camminare sopra un materasso duro e compresso. Allunga le braccia, sperando di non andare a sbattere contro una parete-materasso, e tocca il vuoto.

All’improvviso, dopo che sembrano essere passati alcuni minuti e invece si trova immerso nel buio da meno di mezzo secondo, sente qualcuno piangere.

Il suono proviene dalla sua destra e il Dottore è inspiegabilmente grato di avere delle cose come “destra” e “pianto” a cui aggrapparsi, perché quel buio gli sta trapassando l’anima e i cuori.

Si dirige verso il suono lamentoso, camminando a tentoni, continuando a provare a parlare e continuando a fallire. Respira affannosamente adesso, come se tutta l’angoscia che sta provando quel piccolo essere piangente si stia rivoltando contro di lui, pronta a inglobarlo.

Cammina veloce adesso che il pianto si è fatto più forte, alternato a singhiozzi rotti e sibilanti, cammina veloce e nemmeno si accorge di inciampare su di un corpo raggomitolato. Inciampa, lo supera con un balzo e rotola sul terreno-materasso.

«Va’ via!» urla la voce piangente, a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia. È un suono talmente violento che il Dottore sente quasi lo spostamento d’aria. All’improvviso è arrabbiato, impaurito e angosciato.

«No» cerca di dire, ma dalla sua gola non esce niente, neanche il più piccolo miagolio.

Allora allunga una mano nell’oscurità, le sue dita trovano stoffa lisa, capelli impiastricciati di buio, guance scavate dalle lacrime e alla fine giungono a ciò che cercavano: mani rattrappite di paura.

E allora non importa che il Dottore dica “no” a quella piccola creatura che non è altro che River bambina, perché il tocco delle sue dita, caldo, gentile, delicato, parla per lui.

Gli occhi di River si aprono piano piano e la luce inizia a filtrare bagnandoli entrambi, avvolgendoli come un coperta calda.

«Non voglio essere sola» dice la bambina. Avrà forse cinque anni, è piccola come un uccellino e vestita di stracci. Trema tra le mani del Dottore e si rimpicciolisce davvero fino a diventare un esserino minuscolo, una fatina spaventata che si accoccola tra le sue mani e chiude di nuovo gli occhi.

Il Dottore si spia tra le dita con curiosità: fa appena in tempo a guardarla un’ultima volta prima che la luce svanisca di nuovo.

  


***

  


«Non posso fermarla» dice River, ormai sul punto di piangere. «La tuta ha il controllo.»

Il lago è quieto, più quieto di quanto non fosse stato in realtà, ed è immenso, impossibile vedere l’orizzonte: da una parte il deserto, dall’altra l’acqua, e nel mezzo loro due.

«Non dovresti fermarla. Deve accadere» risponde il Dottore, così come è successo nella realtà, ma le sue parole sono cupe, senza nessuna traccia della gentilezza che ha mostrato, che _ricorda_ di aver mostrato.

Vorrebbe mostrarla ancora, ma non riesce.

«Scappa» lo implora lei.

«Sono scappato, e scappare mi ha portato qui.»

«Ho cercato di resistere, ma non ci riesco, è troppo forte!» vuole essere assolta, e il Dottore non vuole fare altro. La colpa, come sempre, non è di River, la colpa è sua.

«Lo so» dice, ma non c’è traccia di amore nella sua voce, non fa nemmeno il tentativo di tranquillizzarla. È freddo, glaciale, è tutto quello che non è stato e che non vorrebbe mai diventare.

E poi lo dice.

«È un punto fisso nel tempo, succederà, è già successo e succederà sempre. Io devo morire. Ma prima di andarmene voglio che tu sappia che per questo non potrò mai perdonarti.»

Lo dice e non può fermarsi. E allora capisce che quello che stanno vivendo entrambi è un incubo dal quale non c’è più uscita, perché le paure di River si stanno fondendo con le paure del Dottore e a questo lui non può porre rimedio.

«Il tempo può essere riscritto!» lo implora lei, avvolta dentro quella tuta che la obbliga a fare del male, anelando ad un perdono che quella versione distorta di se stesso non vuole concederle.

«Non ti azzardare!» risponde il Dottore, e almeno in questo è del tutto in linea con il proprio personaggio.

***

«Io non ti ho mai voluto» dice Amy Pond, con i suoi bellissimi capelli rossi che le incorniciano l’ovale del volto. Lo dice guardando sua figlia dall’alto in basso, con le mani sui fianchi e una smorfia di disgusto sulla faccia.

«Non ti abbiamo mai voluto. Sei stata solo uno sbaglio» rincara la dose Rory Pond, l’uomo che nella realtà avrebbe fatto a pezzi l’universo pur di abbracciare di nuovo sua moglie sua figlia.

E la bambina, una piccola Melody Pond con il moccio al naso, si raggomitola contro il muro, chiudendo gli occhi e portandosi le mani alla faccia. «Non è vero, non è vero, non è vero» bisbiglia piano, come in trance.

«Sei solo un piccolo sgorbio inutile inutile _inutile inutile inutile_ » la voce di Amy diventa acuta, perforante, un disco rotto incantato su una sola parola. Al Dottore fa paura.

Si avvicina alla bambina con passi lenti. La stanza è asettica, bianca come la camera di un ospedale, senza il soffitto, che si apre in un mondo di oscurità e dolore, e Melody piange e si infila le unghie nella carne pur di non sentire sua madre e suo padre che la rifiutano.

Il Dottore si china e allontana con una spinta quel simulacro di genitori, poi con le mani protese in avanti, come se stesse cercando di avvicinarsi ad un animale ferito e pericoloso, prende tra le braccia la bambina e la stringe così forte e con così tanta disperazione che alla fine si fonde con lei e capisce che essere rifiutato dai propri genitori è qualcosa di talmente orrendo che nessun abbraccio può spezzare quell’incubo. Nemmeno il suo.

  


***

  


«Chi è quella, Dottore?» domanda Amy, con uno dei suoi sorrisi divertiti.

Il Dottore guarda quell’esemplare di donna umana, con i suoi capelli sparati verso il cielo, biondi come spighe di grano; gli sorride come se lo conoscesse da sempre e lui non ha la minima idea di chi sia.

«Non ne ho la minima idea» risponde infatti alla compagna facendo un passo indietro.

Il sorriso di River si spezza in due, abbandonando il suo volto. L’altro Dottore – quello che sta osservando la scena – si sente morire e l’unica cosa che vorrebbe fare è urlare che lui lo sa chi è, lui sa che è sua moglie, che è la figlia dei suoi migliori amici, che è la donna che lo ucciderà e che lo salverà, è una donna che ha conosciuto in una biblioteca e che da quel momento gli è corsa incontro con tutti quei capelli e quei sorrisi e quei doppi sensi che gli hanno reso la vita più divertente. Lo sa chi è River Song, lo sa adesso e lo saprà per sempre, e l’ultima cosa che vuole è rivivere con consapevolezza ciò che River ha vissuto – dovrà vivere – dentro una biblioteca abbandonata.

Non vuole sentire il cuore di River spezzarsi. Non è pronto e, da vero egoista, mai lo sarà.

È forse per questo – un semplice tentativo di autoconservazione – che riesce a urlare, a interrompere quel muro di silenzio che lo obbligava ad osservare la scena di un se stesso che ancora non può fidarsi della donna che ama.

«River!» grida, «Io lo so chi sei!»

Lei lentamente si volta, così piano che sembra a malapena muoversi. Lo osserva come attraverso un velo opaco, strizza gli occhi per vedere bene e – grazie al cielo, _grazie al cielo_ –gli sorride.

«Ciao, dolcezza» dice. E per un momento tutto sembra andare bene.

  


***

  


«Dottore! Dottore apri gli occhi!»

È una voce lontana, ma è anche una voce che conosce bene. La voce di una River che non ha paura, che è pronta a mettere a ferro e fuoco il mondo, e questo un po’ lo tranquillizza. Così la segue.

«Avanti, dolcezza, su! Ci sei quasi! Svegliati adesso.»

Il Dottore obbedisce e si sveglia.

«Do-dove siamo?» domanda lui, stordito. Non riesce a capire se si tratta di un sogno o se è la realtà. Ma non può essere la realtà, no? Non è lui quello addormentato sotto l’effetto di un potente psico-veleno.

«Dove siamo stati nelle ultime dodici ore: ad aspettare che l’effetto dell’allucinogeno svanisse, gentilmente ospitati dai monaci della chiesa Romantica Riformata.»

«Ah» dice il Dottore, e non sa cos’altro aggiungere.

Forse dovrebbe alzarsi dalla cuccetta in cui l’hanno adagiato. Forse dovrebbe fare qualcosa di molto intelligente per scrollarsi di dosso l’idea di aver dormito per dodici ore consecutive e aver aperto quella porta che tiene chiusa da decenni solo per scoprire che quella porta contiene un sacco, un _sacchissimo_ , di pensieri su River.

Ma alla fine non si alza, perché River si accoccola vicino a lui, gli porta un braccio attorno alla vita e lo stringe.

«Grazie per avermi tenuto tra le mani» dice piano, le labbra premute contro il tessuto sudato della sua camicia.

E lui potrebbe rispondere in mille modi diversi, ma sceglie con saggezza di non dire niente: si limita a chinare un po’ la testa e immergere la faccia dentro alla massa arruffata dei capelli di sua moglie.


End file.
